It's You and Me
by Carebearmarks
Summary: It's been seven years since the first graduation of New Directions happened, and so much has already changed. After sorting everything out, the now twenty five year olds are thrown for another loop, and possibly the most challenging one yet.
1. Breaking the News

**This is my first Fanfic, and I do not have a beta. I originally planned on this being a one shot, but if there is enough interest, I'm thinking about writing more chapters to follow. I hope that you enjoy!**

**Also, I do not own Glee or the characters of this story in any way shape or form.**

**~Carolyn**

* * *

The young man of about twenty five years of age walked into his apartment with a smile on his face. He carefully lifted his jacket onto the coat hanger beside the door frame, and slipped his shoes onto the mat directly under it. The apartment was small, but it was his. He had owned the apartment for almost six years now. When he had moved back to Lima, he had refused to move back in with his mom and step dad. The man's father had died when the boy was too young to remember, only leaving behind a few pictures. And as for his mother, she would have done anything to make her child happy as he was growing up, but she had always felt guilty about having to play both the mother and father role in the boy's life. He was more than thankful for his mother, and she was one of the most important people in his life. The only thing his mother had ever wanted was to make him feel normal, and for the most part, she had. He remembered being introduced to his step father in high school when his mom was only dating the man. He had been bitter towards the man for the longest time, but had grown to love the man and accept him as the deserving step father that he was.

As he poured himself a quick drink from the filtered water jug, the man smiled. Every time it occurred to him that this apartment was no longer his, it made his whole face light up; it was theirs'. His girlfriend of three years had finally agreed to move in with him. Everything he had worked for in the past couple years was no longer only his; he shared it all with his beautiful girlfriend. They had been together during his high school years, but they had drifted apart due to mistakes on both ends of the relationship. He had been so focused on another girl that would eventually prove to be horrible, and on the other side, his girlfriend was jealous and too easily manipulated by some alcohol and compliments. It had taken several years, but the two had finally made their way back to what they called normal. Their reunion was one that was neither planned or wanted at the time, but slowly became something that both people were extremely thankful for. It had been a bad time in both of their lives, and together they overcame and pulled through.

The man sighed in pleasure as he downed his glass of water, and then placed it in the dish pile. His white shirt that hung loosely on his toned body was covered in black grease, and he slowly took it off from over his head. Connected to the kitchen was a small laundry room, and he threw the shirt into the machine, starting it with his other dirty work clothes from the week. He had been working on vehicles at his step father's mechanic shop, and he always came home dirty. As he left the laundry room and re-entered the kitchen, he found his girlfriend standing next to the counter, bawling her eyes out and still dressed in her pajamas. He observed the girl carefully as he walked closer to her. He noticed her golden curls had not been brushed through at all, and she had not bothered to put on any make up. Although she looked as if she felt like she was on her death bed, the man thought she had never looked more beautiful.

When he had left this morning, she had been sick, and he had instructed her to stay in bed all day and rest. He had figured she had come down with a virus, but he had not expected to come home to her being so distressed. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked her, picking her up effortlessly by the hips and placing her on the counter, to be eye level with him. He tipped her chin up towards him, forcing her to make eye contact. The pain etched on her face was slowly making him feel sick. "What happened, babe? Tell me. Please?"

After a few minutes of the girl choking on her tears and trying to look away, he finally leaned forward to close the space between the two and press his soft lips against her even softer, silkier lips that he loved so much. When he finally pulled away, he tried a little smile aimed at her, hoping to encourage her. Finally, she broke down and looked passed his frame a little bit. "F-Finn… I'm pregnant." She whispered to him.

Although they were the only two in the room, the words seemed to echo around them. He ran his right hand through his dark brown hair as his vision became cloudy. The words spun in his head, and he probably looked mortified. Pregnant. That meant he was going to be a father. The situation seemed all too familiar. "Is it… is the baby mine?" He knew his question would not make anything better immediately, but he had to ask. They had had this conversation once before, and he knew she wouldn't lie again. The question earned him a glare he knew he deserved, but was relieved when she nodded at him, staring him straight in the eyes. Just in the connection where hazel met brown, he automatically knew that this was real. The baby was his. They were no longer in high school, and their childish games were completely over.

After that, he let out a ferocious laugh and pulled her to him, pressing her body against his toned chest and abs, and he spun her around. "Why are you crying, sweetie? We can handle this. We're going to be fine, it's you and me, it's _us, _Quinn. And I'll be here for you. I mean it, I'm here every step of the way. I love you, and I love our baby."

Her legs were now wrapped around his waist, and he spun her around once more, but then stopped in fear of making her sick. He clumsily started to make his way to their room. As he laid the girl down and covered her mouth with his, he could only smile at her with the dopey smile he knew she loved. The only things that he could even comprehend at the moment were the last words that left his mouth for the next few hours." Quinn…You make me the happiest man in the world."

* * *

"Damn it!" The man screamed through the house, slamming his hand into the kitchen counter. He slowly doubled over and held his head in both of his hands, trying to hold back the tears he so badly wanted to release. He had received a call at work that he had begun to think was never going to happen. He was being deployed. He had to quit his job at the mechanic shop, and leave his beloved pregnant girlfriend behind for an unscripted amount of time.

_After high school, it had seemed that everyone had made plans to start their life, except him. His best friend had moved to Los Angeles, and his girlfriend had plans of moving to New York. This had left Finn beyond confused. He knew there was more of a life for him in LA, where he could help his buddy clean pools upon arrival, but he couldn't just leave his girlfriend either. Eventually, the time came and he had to make a decision; he chose New York. He moved in with his girlfriend and step brother for free, much to his dismay. He had felt useless and pathetic when he stayed at home every day doing nothing while Rachel was at NYADA and Kurt was off finding a job.._

_Getting fed up with doing absolutely nothing, Finn searched the city of New York and started working at a coffee shop. He was a good worker, and they gave Finn so many hours that he finally felt preoccupied and actually had fun with his job. Five months flew by, and before Finn realized it, he and Rachel barely even saw each other. They were dating, and they lived in the same apartment, but he couldn't even remember the last time they had a conversation that consisted of more than a passing greeting. He realized that if he wanted to keep his relationship alive, he was going to have to do something more than just say hello._

_That night, he knew that Rachel would be studying for finals, so he took it upon himself to search New York City for the best vegan restaurant around. After searching for the perfect dinner for his girlfriend, he finally ordered and waited for the food to be prepared. It only took about fifteen minutes, and before he knew it, he was on his way back to the apartment that he had cohabitated for about six months now. As he struggled with opening the door, he mumbled some curse words until he finally jammed the right key into the tiny hole and the door sprung open. The sight that he was greeted with was not one that he had ever imagined coming home too._

_The food that Finn was holding was dropped to the ground, food exploding inside of the bag. "What the hell is going on?" The man blinked a few times, trying to register the sight in front of him. At the moment, Rachel was searching frantically for her shirt while the man next to him was shoving his legs through the openings in his discarded pants. Finn was sometimes unobservant, but there was no denying what he had walked in on. Rachel was staring at him, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to talk to him, but found herself without words._

"_Forget it Rach, I'm out of here." Finn threw his key across the room, hitting the wall opposite of him before he stormed to his room. Within five minutes, he had packed all of his belongings away. Noticing that everything he owned fit in a small duffel bag, Finn only became angrier. Everything in this apartment belonged to Rachel because he had bought it for her. He had made her his life, and his reward had been getting cheated on. Composing himself with one final deep breath, Finn grabbed his duffel and tried to leave the apartment for the last time. Just as he was shutting the door behind him, a small hand reached out and grabbed onto him for dear life._

"_Finn, please stop. You're making a big mistake!" Rachel's voice pleaded with him to turn around and stay, but Finn wasn't so sure._

_"I'm making a big mistake? Rachel, I just caught you cheating on me. We're done. I'm no-" Rachel reached up on her toes and silenced him with a kiss. It took a few seconds for Finn to register what was happening before he gently batted her body away._

_Rachel's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head at him. "No, you don't understand! I thought you were working the late shift tonight and… and… he's just a friend. Brody is only a friend. He's helping me with my acting skills. I need to know how to get into character. He was just helping me Finn, that's it. You're so overreacting!" The words that Rachel spewed at him only hurt more. He would have been fine to just leave and never look back, but what he was hearing was too much bullshit to just leave alone._

"_No, Rachel, you don't understand. You just cheated on me. And justifying it by saying you were getting into character only makes it worse." Finn shook his head, not even sure how she believed it was a credible explanation. "I asked off early so I could travel the city and find you expensive vegan food. I was going to surprise you, I had it all planned out. You ruined this Rachel, not my reaction. You and me… we're done. I'm not doing this with you anymore. Go be with… Brody." He turned around again and walked into the street, leaving Rachel for the last time._

_He had returned back to Lima and entered the military. Those were his plans before Rachel, and now that he wasn't being dragged around a giant city with her, he was able to do what he wanted for once. Finn had went through all of the training and had fully expected to be shipped overseas, but in the last minute, the division he was a part of was told they weren't needed, and they were sent home. There had always been a chance that they would be needed again, but they had never been told when._

He was going to miss so much, and he had promised to be with her every step of the way of this pregnancy, and now he was leaving her. Finn felt like in all of his relationships with Quinn, he had always broken his promises. He had promised her his love in high school, and then started ignoring her for Rachel while he was still dating Quinn. He did not blame himself for Quinn cheating on him with Puck, but he knew that he didn't prevent it either. He had promised to be there for her when they tried another relationship during their Junior year of high school, and once again he found himself dumping her at a funeral, of all places. And now that they were in a serious relationship with a baby on the way, he found himself breaking what was perhaps the most important promise he had ever made.

He heard small footsteps come in from behind him, and then stop a few steps away. His red, puffy eyes looked up, being met with her beautiful hazel eyes questioning him, and her right eye brow arching above the other. "I'm being deployed. Quinn." He whispered the words, not being able to reach her eyes anymore. Finn turned away, blankly staring out the kitchen window in order to avoid her eyes. If she was crying, he would never forgive himself. He had always promised himself he would serve his country in any circumstance without any regrets, but he hated leaving her and his family behind.

Quinn didn't say anything at all, and that's what scared Finn the most. He knew she was scared to death, but he didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to apologize to her profusely, but all that came out was a gargled sob from his throat, and Finn found tears making their way down his cheeks. The next thing Finn knew, Quinn's slender arms were wrapped around his large body. Her delicate hand rubbed circles on his back in a soothing mannor. She pulled his head into the crook of her neck and quietly whispered into his ear, "We're going to be fine, it's you and me, it's _us, _Finn. We will get through this." A week ago, he had been holding his pregnant girlfriend in his arms telling her it would be okay, but today, the roles were reversed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please leave a review!**


	2. Come Back to Me

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I've decided to continue this story, as you can see. :P**_  
_

**Again, I do no own Glee or any of it's characters.**

**Okay, So I hope you enjoy this chapter even though not a whole lot happens!**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

_Finn's POV_

In a crowd of fifty people, Finn, Quinn, Puck, and Kurt stood in a tight unit. Although they were all connected by some bodily contact, not one word had been shared since they had arrived at the base thirty minutes prior to the moment the buses rounded the corner. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon when the bus pulled to a stop in front of the soldiers and well-wishers. The air was eerily quiet, and seemed that no one wanted to break it. The first noise in over thirty minutes was someone a few feet away break into sobs. Finn knew not to look, but by the sound of it, it was the mother of a young boy making the same trip that Finn would be.

Finn's head fell forward, his eyes staring at the ground as he slowly turned to face Quinn. They had shared two weeks together since he had been informed of his deployment. Over the two weeks they had talked briefly of this day, but most of the two weeks had been spent enjoying the time they had together. He had known that the moment he had to leave Quinn would be one of the hardest moments of the whole ordeal, but he had never imagined that he wouldn't even be able to look into her eyes for their final moments.

He had missed the exchange that Puck had with Quinn and Kurt, and he wasn't able to look up until Puck was retreating to the bus, hitting him on the back as he went. His eyes followed Puck to the bus, but his attention was averted when Quinn's fingers grasped his chin and turned him to look at her. The rising sun was reflecting off of her golden hair and her eyes were shining at him. In one of his lowest moments, he was once again reminded how lucky he was to have this beautiful woman in his life. Physically she was the most attractive person he had ever met, and personality wise, she was even more attractive. Everything about Quinn captivated Finn.

"Please say something, anything, Finn…" Quinn's whispered voice begged him to break the silence that she felt surrounding them.

Finn's hand reached up to cup her face, and his other hand wound around her waist to pull her closer to him. Leaning forward, Finn rested his chin on the top of Quinn's head and closed his eyes. He could smell the scent of her hair, and it only made him want to stay even more. As the scent entered his nose, he made a mental note to never forget the way Quinn smelled.

"You look beautiful today, Quinn. Stunning, as always." Finn was whispering into her ear; no one else could hear the conversation. "I love you so much, Q. I can't imagine spending a day without you, and I never thought I was going to have to live another day that you weren't standing next to me. But, here we are…" He shook his head slightly, pulling her body even closer to his. He could feel the bodies around them slowly start to move to the buses, but Finn firmly planted his feet in the ground. He wasn't ready yet.

He pulled away a few inches to look into her eyes that were full of tears. "Please don't cry, please? It's going to be okay." He nodded slowly, convincing himself as he tried to assure his girlfriend. "It's going to be so difficult, but we can do it. We're going to write to each other as often as we can, right? You're going to write me, aren't you?" Finn knew the answer to be yes, but the more she realized they would still have contact, the easier it would be for her to let Finn leave.

Finn let out a chuckle as Quinn looked at him as though he were the most ridiculous person in the world for asking if she would write to him. "Of course. I just don't want you to leave, I need you Finn. I.. I don't think I can do this on my own." Finn watched as Quinn's hand found her flat stomach, and the corners of his mouth lifted as he realized how protective she was of the life inside of her. The tears that were building in her glossy eyes started to leak onto her cheeks, and he gently wiped them clean with his thumb.

"You can do this. You've done this before, and this time you have a lot more support. And I'm still here for you. I'll be here every step of the way. You can send me pictures and tell me stories. I don't know when I'll be back or the next time we'll see each other, but I promise I'm here for you, Quinn. I love you, and I love our baby." Finn was shocked as Quinn's tiny body leaped onto his own body, clinging to him violently. This time, she was the one to reach up to kiss his lips.

After parting with his girlfriend for a brief moment, Finn turned to Kurt. He stuck a hand out for his step brother to shake, and he couldn't help but see the disappointment in the boy's face when he thought Finn only wanted a handshake. Reluctantly, Kurt's hand reached forward to shake Finn's. In a swift motion, Finn pulled Kurt by the hand into a giant hug. "I love you, man. Seriously, thank you for everything you have ever done for me. You're the best brother a man could ask for." He could feel Kurt shaking against him, and Finn pulled away, giving Kurt's arm a gentle squeeze. "I'll be back. But, in the meantime, will you please look after my girl?"

Kurt nodded violently at Finn's request, and Finn could only grin at his enthusiasm. "Hopefully you're back by then, but your child is going to be the best dressed child in the world. I'm constantly going to be around the baby and your lovely girlfriend here, if she doesn't mind of course." Kurt winked at Quinn, and Finn pulled them both in for a family hug.

Just as Finn was picking up his duffel bag, a voice yelled across the clearing. "Hudson! Get your ass on the bus!" Finn's head bounced into the air, finding where the voice came from. When he found it, he realized it was Puck calling from the bus. The only positive side Finn could find about the situation he was in was that Puck was going with him, and they were going to go through it together.

Realizing that it was time for the bus to leave and that he was one of the few soldiers left in the clearing, he pulled Quinn in for one last hug. "I love you, Quinn. I'll write you as soon as I get there. Send me a picture every week of your baby bump. I have to see that baby grow." His face was in a bright smile, even though he was slowly dying on the inside.

"Goodbye, Finn, I love you. Be safe. Come back to me." As Finn walked away, he listened to Quinn's words, vowing that he would come back to Quinn and be there for her for the rest of their lives. Climbing onto the bus, he looked back at Quinn. He saw her crying from far away, but he knew there was nothing he could do anymore. He walked down the aisle of the bus until he found Puck and sat next to him.

As the bus pulled away, Finn watched Quinn and Kurt waving at the departing men. Finn's heart ached as he watched everything he had become accustomed to slowly start to trail behind him.

* * *

_Quinn's POV_

"Goodbye, Finn, I love you. Be safe. Come back to me." Quinn's words called after Finn, and she felt herself slowly starting to break. Everything about the day was starting the chip away at her strong appearance, and the tears were flowing harder than ever as the bus pulled away. Just as Quinn's knees started to buckle underneath her, only to be caught by Kurt's arm looping around her waist and hugging her tight. Her hazel eyes reached Kurt's soft ones and nodded her silent thanks to him.

The crowd around them started to disperse as the bus was now out of sight, and Quinn could only find herself being even more in debt to Kurt who was now guiding her back to his car. Since Puck and Finn left, Quinn and Kurt were the only ones left of their group. The rest of Finn's family had wanted to be present for the sendoff, but Finn had proposed that they had a dinner the night before so the actual day wouldn't be as hard. While Quinn had agreed that the day would be much easier with less people and emotions present, she had brought Kurt along for support for both the soldiers and herself.

Quinn settled into the passenger seat of Kurt's car, and she sent him a gracious smile as he reached across the car to give her hand a light squeeze. Although they had not always been close, Kurt had definitely become one of her best friends and confidants over the past few years. As Kurt started driving and they started travelling back to Quinn and Finn's apartment, Quinn's mind started drifting to the previous night.

* * *

"_Are you sure that you can't tell I'm pregnant. I want to surprise them, not know when I walk in." Quinn walked around the corner into the bedroom so Finn could inspect her once more. Over the past two weeks, she had started to become increasingly excited about having Finn's baby. She was no longer sixteen, and she was positive that she would be able to properly care for a child now. Both Finn and Quinn had jobs; Finn as a mechanic and a soldier, and Quinn as a real estate agent, so there was definitely an income that the small family could live on this time around._

_She giggled softly as she noticed her tall boyfriend crouched in front of the mirror trying to properly fasten his tie around his neck. Without even needing a command, Quinn reached forward and tied the tie and tightened it so it looked presentable but was nowhere near choking him. "You look very, very handsome, Finn." _

_Finn smiled and nodded his thanks before turning to answer her question. "Q, you're not even at a month yet, you are totally not showing. Everything's going to be perfect when we tell them. I swear." He had leaned forward to kiss her, but Quinn had met him halfway there. She too nodded her thanks before pulling him towards the door to leave for his mom and Burt's house._

"_Quinn, will you pass the salad please?" Quinn's head popped up from her thoughts and smiled at Carol, graciously passing the salad bowl to Finn's mother. She wanted to tell the family so badly about their pregnancy, but didn't know how or when to do so. Tonight had so far been pretty somber. Although it was nice to have the whole family together for once, it was a bittersweet moment knowing that Puck and Finn would be leaving the very next day. She had carefully watched Carole battle with her emotions all night long, and Quinn knew that there was no way she would be so composed the next day. Once again, Quinn was lost in her thoughts when she felt Finn squeeze her knee, signaling her attention. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him nod encouragingly, and she took note of the attention of the room being on her._

_Slowly, it dawned on her that this was the time that Finn had chosen for her to tell the family about their big news. In approximately two seconds, Quinn could feel herself shaking and becoming quite warm and flushed over the idea of sharing their news with this family. The last time she had been pregnant, it had ended in chaos for this very family. _

_After taking a deep breath and swallowing what felt like her heart, she looked up to address everyone around the table, "I… Finn and I… we.." Quinn stammered around a little bit, but was then interrupted by Carole who was screaming. "Oh my god! Quinn, you're pregnant, aren't you? Finn, are you two pregnant? Am I.. Am I really going to be a grandma?"_

_All of Quinn's fears disappeared and she nodded with a laugh on her face. "Yes, yes it's true Carole. I'm pregnant. I'm only a few weeks along though. About six I would say." It took less than two seconds for Carole to be around the table and hugging Quinn tightly. She then moved to Finn and showered his face with motherly kisses, to which Finn batted her away._

_The rest of the night had been filled with congratulations, baby talk, and stories of Finn and Kurt's childhood. Finn had sat on the floor, and Quinn had worked her way into sitting in between his legs, leaning against his strong chest. The way he rested his hands on his stomach and the way his chest vibrated when he talked or let out a laugh soothed her and she had slowly drifted to sleep laying in her boyfriend's arms for the last night they were together._

* * *

Not realizing that she had even fell asleep in the car, Quinn nearly jumped out of her seat when Kurt shook her awake. "Come on Quinn, let's go inside." Kurt urged her to move out of the car so she could get inside and rest for the remaining hours of the day.

Finally having more emotional strength, Quinn was able to exit the car and enter the house without any of Kurt's help for the first time since Finn had stepped foot on the bus to take him to the airport. She let Kurt in behind her, and they made their way to the living room to hang out together for the rest of the day. Blaine was in New York for the weekend, auditioning for a big role in an upcoming off-Broadway show. He hadn't made Broadway yet, but he was getting closer with every audition and role.

The trip through the house felt incredibly lonely to Quinn, even with Kurt by her side. Without Finn there, the place didn't seem the same. Although the apartment definitely had its feminine quirks since the time she had moved in, but it was still very much Finn's first apartment. She had never stopped thinking of it as solely his. And now she would be living in it alone.

Kurt pulled Quinn down onto the couch so she would stop blankly staring at the walls, and she immediately burst into tears again; crying onto his shoulder. "I just miss him so much already, Kurt. I just want him to come back to me with that dopey smile that I love so much."

Her golden curls cascaded down Kurt's shoulder, and she could feel him fighting his own feelings. As she looked up, she pulled Kurt in for another hug. "He loves you Kurt, he'll come back to you. He'll come back to us."


	3. Three Years?

**Thank you all again for the reviews- they are very much appreciated!**

**This chapter is sort of a filler chapter, but a little insight of how Fuinn found their way back together after years apart. Enjoy the fluff!**

**I'm sorry for how long this took me to write and publish… I was done with it about a week ago, but I was so critical of it. My own family has dealt with some issues similar to those of Quinn's in this chapter, and I was trying to find the right way to capture the emotions.**

**I take no credit for any of the characters or events that the creators of Glee own. :)**

* * *

_Quinn's POV:_

Sunlight worked its way through the blinds and into the apartment that was currently housing only Quinn. Instead of enjoying a cup of tea or spending a few extra minutes of time in bed, she found herself in the bathroom, once again becoming acquainted with white porcelain. It was the moments like this where she found herself missing Finn even more than normal. She wished he was there to hold back her hair or rub her back.

It had been two weeks since Finn had left on the bus, and Quinn still hadn't heard from him. She had been trying to preoccupy herself as much as she could, but in the back of her mind, she was always thinking of him and what he could possibly be up to. Every day that went by with no word from Finn was a day that created a new level of worry for Quinn.

With an exaggerated sigh, Quinn pulled herself from the ground and turned on the water in the sink. As annoying as it was, this was starting to become her routine. No matter what time of day it was, she could get that nauseated feeling that sent her running to the nearest restroom. After emptying out what felt like her whole body, she would pull her weak body to the sink and vigorously brush her teeth and wash her face until she felt at least semi clean.

After she felt presentable again, Quinn pulled on her light jacket and hugged it to her body. Every morning she would take the walk down the stairs and around the side walk to get to the mailbox that she would eagerly open, expecting a letter from Finn. It had been exactly two weeks, and every day she lost a little hope for there to be word from him, and more acceptance of him not being able to talk to her started to set in.

With a sigh, she jiggled the mailbox open, not expecting anything accept the normal mail. At a quick glance, Quinn counted five envelopes, all of which her slender fingers wrapped around and tugged at. Quinn tucked the letters under her arm and made her way back to the house. Since the first day that had started this ritual, she had stopped trying to read the letters outside; she didn't want the neighbors to watch her disappointment. She had gained the reputation of a strong, distinguished woman on the street, and she didn't want to compromise it. Quinn didn't feel she knew the people well enough to show them the real Quinn, especially when she felt so broken.

Sitting down at the table, Quinn started to shuffle the envelopes in her hands, skimming them briefly. As she took notice of each one, "Bill… bill.. Junk…Finn… junk…" At first she let out an aggravated sigh, only to end in her breath getting caught in her throat. "Finn!"

Trembling hands worked their way through the envelopes, her heart beating twice as fast as it had been previously. She noticed how he had tucked the flap of the envelope into the actual envelope instead of sealing it with the sticky lining. She always hated tearing apart personal letters, and he had remembered. As she finally unfolded the note, a grin formed on her flushed face.

_**My Quinn, **_

_**Let out that breath you are holding, I'm perfectly okay.**_

Quinn let out a giggle as she realized he knew her all too well. She had been holding a breath in, waiting for the words of affirmation on his safety. She wanted to know he was okay and that he was dealing with everything alright.

_**The only thing that is keeping me from being perfect over here is that you aren't here too. Every morning I wake up and expect to see you next to me. Instead, I wake up and see Puck roaming around in boredom. I'm worried about him, Q, he just doesn't seem like the Puck you and I know. Luckily, we've been assigned to the same barracks and team, so I'll be able to keep my eye on him.**_

_**He misses you…we both miss you. Even though it's been less than two weeks, this reminds me a lot of when you were at college and I was alone after Rachel and I broke up. Before you graduated and came home that Christmas break, I felt so lonely, I wasn't sure that I could love anyone after what happened with her. Over here, it's hard to imagine love… with seeing all that we do. The only difference is that I know what love is now, and I love you.**_

_**Do you remember when you came home? I can't believe you didn't return to Lima until the Christmas of your last year in college. I'm so glad you did. I know it was a hard time for you, but I'm so glad you came home.**_

Quinn's mind slowly started to wander away as Finn mentioned the Christmas break that she had returned to Lima for the first time in four years. She hadn't even planned on seeing Finn, let alone becoming attached to him once again. She had actually returned home because of very unsettling news.

* * *

_Not quite running, definitely not walking… that was the pace that Quinn was travelling down the poorly lit hallway of the hospital. Her eyes had only briefly looked up, seeing the blue sign that contained the floor numbers of individual units. Under her breath, she murmured the floor to herself. "Oncology, Floor 5". Her heavy head dropped towards the floor again, unable to focus on anything; if she thought about why she was there too much, her stomach would start to twist and tears would start pouring out of her hazel eyes. Quinn impatiently kept pushing the elevator call button. She was determined to make it up stairs as fast as she could, she didn't know how much time she had left._

_As soon as the elevator door opened, she rushed in, only to be pushed back to the ground by the force of a large body. She heard a gasp break the silence as her body crumbled to the floor, and then an all too familiar voice start apologizing profusely. "I am so… so sorry, ma'am. I didn't see you there and before I knew it you were falling. I didn't mean to run into you, is there anything I can…. Quinn?" The man had started to help her off the ground, but almost let her fall backwards again at the realization of who she was. "Oh crap, I'm sorry…" _

_Quinn shook her head at his apologies, tears falling freely now. Before she could reach up to do it herself, she felt a strong hand brush her face, wiping away the tears and pushing away the golden curls that were splayed everywhere at that point. His hand lingered on her cheek for just a moment too long, and she felt his muscles tighten before pulling away again, his hand dropping to his side. "I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_Again, Quinn shook her head violently. "You didn't hurt me, Finn," she sighed, looking up at him for the first time in almost four years. Of all days for her to see her ex-boyfriend, this had to be the worst choice of them all. She would always hold a place for him in her heart, but she had vowed to herself to never let him near her again. Especially near her heart. She couldn't handle any more pain from him. "What are you here for?"_

_An amused look formed on Finn's face, as he obviously thought she was being strong and denying the pain he must have caused her. "Well, if you're sure." It had been so long since he had seen the woman, and she had possibly only grown more beautiful. For a large part of his life, he had resented Quinn, but through his senior year, he had started to see just how broken she truly was, and how much the entire Glee Club had ignored her pleas for help. By the end of senior year, he vowed to himself he would never hurt Quinn again, she had been through too much and was finally on her way to making something of herself. But, now, here she was, and he felt that something was wrong again. "I was just giving blood." He held up his arm, sporting the blue band proudly. "What brings you here, Quinn? It's… it has been four years after all."_

_Quinn felt the tension in his voice, and maybe even a hint of regret shining through as his brown eyes pierced into her skin. She nodded approvingly at his gesture of giving blood, and at his next question, she could only feel her body start to shake. Once again she felt lost and dizzy; tears streaming and hands trembling. In the split second that she felt herself crumbling, two muscular arms pulled her up into a firm hold, and then she was silently led down another hallway until there was no one around them anymore._

_As he watched her trying to compose herself, Finn gently set Quinn down into one of the hospitals plastic chairs. "Quinn… what happened. Why are you here?" He was crouched before her, resting on the balls of his feet as he tried to lift her chin, trying to get her to look at him. "Please look at me, I know I'm a goof, but I'm not that scary, am I?"_

_Finally, he saw her lips perk a little at his last comment, and her eyes rose to meet his. He took note of how cloudy they were; something was really wrong. Just as fast as her smile had started, it had disappeared. Quinn closed her eyes, a shaky breath coming out. It was small and hard to hear, but Finn finally heard the one word she was whispering; "Beth."_

* * *

**We've been through a lot in the past three years, huh? I'll never forget the day you came home. I knew in the moment you started to open up to me that I was never leaving your side again. I know it seems like I've left you now, but I promise I haven't. I will be home as soon as I can be, because you are what I live for and fight for.**

**I need to get going now, but please know that I'm constantly thinking about you. You are really always on my mind. I've been wondering how you are, and if our baby has been giving you any trouble. I hope you aren't too sick. **

**Please write back soon, Q, I know your letters will be the best thing of the day when I receive it. **

**Your Finn.**

Quinn held the letter in one hand, the other on her forehead. Her shoulders were shaking up and down in her attempt to not cry. As the silent seconds ticked by, she finally let her emotions go. The day he had found her in the hospital had been one of the worst and best days of her life, and she wouldn't have been able to get past it without him.

Her eyes looked up at the picture frame sitting on the book shelf. Her little girl was smiling beautifully back at her, and Quinn couldn't help but smile at how pretty Beth was. Had it really been three years since that picture had been taken? Had it really been three years since she had returned to Lima? She couldn't believe how fast time moved as she had got older. Even though tears were falling down her flushed cheeks, Quinn hurriedly started to script her own letter to Finn.


	4. We're Doing This Together

**I am so sorry for the wait on this, guys! :( **

**Between school, unknown sicknesses (Doctor told me I had mono and it was actually a horrible sinus infection…how aggravating but relieving at the same time.), and trying to maintain a social life left me with no time to write. I definitely don't claim this chapter as one of my good pieces of writing. :/ **

**Finally, I have found time, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter, and maybe… one or two others are going to contain letters and memories, but after that we are going to be coming back to the present full time. :)**

**Thank you everyone for the supportive reviews, and as you all know, I don't any of the characters or anything from Glee.**

* * *

"Mail time, boys! Last stop this week, send offs are tomorrow!"

Finn's head perked from his pillow at the rough voice travelling across the barracks. This was the first delivery that his team had received since they had arrived, and almost everyone in the area was making their way towards the pile that was being emptied onto the desk. The men that had been laying down and resting on their time off were all crowded around, but Finn noticed one absent figure from the excitement; Puck.

Running a hand through his dark hair, Finn closed his eyes. His heart ached for his best friend, but he didn't know what to do to help him. It had been almost two years, and he knew Puck hadn't recovered from it yet. _"Hell, none of us have," _he thought to himself as his eyes searched the room. He found Puck's body facing the wall, lying down in a bed. He loved Puck as his best friend, and it hurt him to see him that way, but there was nothing more to do to help. Puck loved Finn and Quinn, and Finn knew it, but there was only so much that could be repaired.

As his eyes remained on Puck, Finn's thoughts travelled to Quinn. He knew there were days that were considerably worse than others, but she never seemed quite as down as Puck did. He wondered if she was just better at pretending to be okay, or if she had finally accepted the tragedy that had been dealt their way. He shook his head once more, trying to clear his thoughts. If he thought too much about Quinn or Puck… or their situation, he would surely start crying, and this was no place for tears.

"Hudson! The big one is for you!" A man named David playfully slapped him on the back as another guy chucked the large box towards him. Finn's eyes scanned the address label, and quickly identified Quinn's loopy writing. With a big smile on his face and a warm feeling of joy in his stomach, he moved back to his bed to tear the box open. As he did, several things became revealed, including goodies such as snacks, magazines, an extra pillow and blanket for both of the boys, and a picture frame that held two pictures. The first picture was only Quinn and Finn. It had been taken on their two year anniversary, a little over a year ago. They were standing next to the Christmas tree that had just decorated together. Although the scenery was beautiful, the picture clearly depicted the two people only having eyes for each other. The second picture was of Quinn, Finn, and Puck all stuffed on Carole's couch. They had been celebrating Quinn's twenty sixth birthday only a month ago. The last things in the box were two envelopes.

The first envelope simply said the words 'My Finn' on it, and felt light. The second was addressed to Puck, and felt a bit heavier. A grin graced his features as his quietly thanked Quinn for thinking of Puck as well. Sometimes she was the only one that could really get through to the damaged man. He knew Quinn and Puck had been through the ringer, but he was glad that they were able to remain close friends.

Silently, Finn made his way to Puck's area and sat down on the edge of the bed, shoving his feet over slightly. "Puck, Quinn sent you something. She also sent us some goodies. You can dig through the box whenever you want to." He handed over the envelope to an eager Puck and stood up again to retrieve his own letter, but not before giving his best friend a pat on the back.

As he sat down, Finn took a deep breath before opening the letter. He had anxiously been waiting for Quinn's reply since the moment he dropped off his own letter. Finally, his shaky hands opened the carefully closed envelope and unfolded the letter that was inside. Finn's smile broke out into an enormous grin as soon as he saw Quinn's writing again.

_**My Finn,**_

_**You know me too well. The breath of anxiety was definitely being held until I read the first sentence of your letter. Everything here is going pretty well, as expected. Your mom and Burt have been so accommodating. I think your mom calls me at least twice a day to make sure I'm feeling alright. And to put your fears down, I am doing wonderfully. My only complaint is not having you to wake up to every morning and fall asleep to every night.**_

_**The baby is thus far healthy and perfect, just like a certain someone I know. I had my first ultrasound done yesterday, and I enclosed a picture with this letter. You can't really tell what anything is yet, but at least we know he/she is there. Speaking of gender, do you care what gender the baby is? **_

Finn rested his hand holding the letter on his knee as he thought about her question; did he care? Absolutely not. In his mind he had always thought of his first child being a boy, much like him. He had had images of teaching a young boy to play football and basketball. Having a daughter had never even occurred to him until they found out what Beth's gender had been on the ultrasound. Things had started to change then. Finn then started to see pictures of a little girl running around, looking exactly like Quinn. Of course, Beth had ended up not being his, but she did look strikingly identical to Quinn. Even after he and Quinn broke up, he always imagined his daughter being a beautiful mini Quinn_**. **_Thinking about it at the moment, Finn knew that whichever gender the baby turned out to be, he would love it unconditionally.

_**Okay, no fair. You can't be all sweet and make me cry, that's no fun! At least not for me. I miss you too, so much. There's never a moment that passes in which my thoughts aren't centered on my Finn. I love you, Finn.**_

_**As for Puck, I had feared he wouldn't handle everything over there very well. I imagine you don't see wonderful things on a daily basis, and he's seen enough trouble for a lifetime without being reminded of how cruel the world can be. I sent him a letter, but nothing in it would show any of the concern you have confessed to me. We both know how can be with us worrying. I also sent him a few pictures and something he left behind. I knew he wouldn't feel right without his feign dog tag with Beth's named engraved in it. I don't believe I've ever seen him without it until the day he left. **_

There were a few skips in the lines, and it looked like the little blue guidelines of the paper had been smudged with some tears. Before he even read the first word, Finn knew the next part of the letter would be about her return home four years ago. So much had happened; too much. Finn hated the reason of Quinn's return, but was incredibly thankful that he was presented with an opportunity to reestablish a relationship with the woman of his dreams.

_**This is so hard to write about, Finn. It's such a bittersweet memory that my emotions are just all over the place. I returned home in a frenzy of worry and fear, and somehow fate led me to the only person who knew how to console an irrational me. I had promised myself to never fall back into anything with you, but I couldn't resist. You were my support in the time that I most needed it.**_

_**You have always been my savior. You still are to this day. You are so brave Finn, and it only makes me love you more. The day that we ran into each other at the hospital was the one of my worst days, but you made it okay. You always make everything okay.**_

Finn grasped his bed sheets as he picked up on the pain that Quinn must have been experiencing while writing to him. He had left her at home, and he knew she felt at a loss again. In his mind, Finn angrily screamed at the world. Quinn had enough loss in her life, why did he have to be taken away from her for who knows when? At fifteen she had lost her 'stable' family that the Fabray's had been known for. She lost Finn after Babygate had been solved. Several months later, she lost the baby that had ripped her family and relationship apart when the little girl was given up for adoption. She soon after lost Finn again in Junior year, and within a summer's time had lost herself. Finally she had built her life up again, and she was thrown into a horrible accident, losing every ounce of self-esteem she contained. After several years away from Lima, she lost contact with all of the friends she once claimed. When she finally returned to Lima, she lost her sense of the world because of Beth's condition. After two years, she had lost her beautiful daughter that had started to refer to her as Mommy after Shelby's leave of absence. Now she seemingly lost Finn once again, at least for a little while. Consequently, Finn knew the strong and brilliant woman he loved so much had lost her teenage years and was forced to grow up much faster than most.

Remembering the exact day Quinn had bumped into him in the elevator, Finn wasn't sure to smile or cringe. It would surely be a day that was always on his mind.

* * *

_Quinn closed her eyes, a shaky breath coming out. It was small and hard to hear, but Finn finally heard the one word she was whispering; "Beth."_

_Finn's eyes widened at the mention of the child who had to be seven years old at this point. "What's wrong with Beth?" He questioned her, hoping for an easy solution. Maybe the child had simply fallen and sprained a wrist. He knew by the look on her face that this was something much more serious, but instead of filling him in on the situation, Quinn only started to shake and was making noises that sounded like gasps. Finn reached forward firmly, placing a steady hand on either one of Quinn's arms. "Quinn, it's okay. I promise it's okay, Q, what's wrong with Beth? Please tell me… I love her too." _

_He watched the shaking woman's eyes flutter open and stare at his own for a few moments. He knew it seemed unrealistic for him to love Beth, but he did. Although she was not his own, Finn had spent many months thinking she was. To him, she was still partly his daughter. "Quinn…" _

_Seeing that she wasn't calming down, Finn moved from his stance on the ground and moved to sit on the bench beside her. In a swift motion, he pulled the delicate Quinn into his lap. Instantly, her head found his chest and he found himself rubbing her knee and running a hand comfortingly over her head and through her locks._

_They remained on the bench like that for ten minutes in silence until the tears and shaking finally stopped. The tear stained face that looked up at Finn's immediately broke his heart. Something was incredibly wrong. "Why are you here, Quinn?"_

_His eyes examined every move she made before she answered. She didn't move from his lap, but she did sit up considerably straighter. Her hazel eyes shifted around the empty room, looking anywhere but at him. Finn knew he brain was spinning in circles when her top teeth lightly bit into her bottom lip. It seemed to be years, but finally Quinn came up with an answer._

"_Beth has cancer, Finn. Leukemia. She's only in here for a check-up today, but who knows? The next time she's here it could be for a really long time… she could be really sick then." Once again, she fell silent, but this time it didn't take her near as long to keep talking. "It sucks. This is just a bunch of shit. She's almost seven years old. No child should ever have to deal with the things that she's going to be experiencing. And you know what just tops off this… this… shitty day? Shelby decided to call me and tell me about Beth. Which, I am so glad she did. Not only did she call me to tell me that horrible news, she also decided to tell me she was leaving. Although Beth is legally hers, she says she can't handle it anymore. She can't handle the stress of being an older mother. She can't handle the stress of having a daughter who has Leukemia. She's stressed? What about Beth? What about my little girl who is going to lose the woman she knows as a mother as soon as I go up there." She stopped for only a second this time, swallowing a giant lump in her throat. "She… Shelby is leaving and going God knows where as soon as I go up there and 'relieve' her of her duties. What mother thinks of their child as a duty that can just be taken away without a care?"_

_Finn stared at Quinn, at a loss of words. Nothing made sense to him. How could Beth have Leukemia? How could Shelby be abandoning her daughter? He knew Quinn was feeling especially angry with Shelby for not only being a bad mother, but for doing exactly what Quinn's father had done to her. _

_He let go of his grip on her temporarily to wipe the sweat from his sticky hands onto his genes. "Quinn… I know I haven't been around, or really in your life since Junior year, but I promise you, I am not leaving you now. I will not leave you alone to take care of Beth." His brown eyes met her hazel eyes, holding eye contact to make sure she knew he was beyond serious. "I don't understand Shelby's actions, but I know you can do this. I know you can take care of Beth. You're Quinn Fabray. You can do anything. I do have one question though, does Beth know you?"_

_The problem of Beth possibly not knowing Quinn was the only thing Finn could see that would cause a problem in Quinn taking care of Beth, besides the fact that Shelby abandoned her. Fortunately Quinn shook her head up and down at him while collecting her tears with her thumb. "Shelby and Beth flew out to see me in New Haven every year during Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's, and over my spring break. She also flew in on Beth's birthday, and Puck would always come around for them too. I… I can't help but feeling like she only kept in contact so one day she could just drop Beth."_

_Finn couldn't find an answer for her statement, so he hugged her close again. "I know you're afraid of me hurting you, because I'm afraid of hurting you. But I'm not going to. We're going to be friends, and I'm going to help you through this. And you're going to help me too. Does Puck know about this yet?" This time the shake of the head confirmed what he had thought, "We need to call Puck. He'd want to be here, and he'd want to help. We're all going to help each other. We're a family, an odd family. But a family. We're doing this together."_

* * *

As he remembered the words he had told her, Finn started to feel light headed. The memory had been too real, and for a moment he had felt like he was actually back to the day that was almost too event filled for one day's time. Trying to take his mind off of it to control his emotions, Finn started to read Quinn's letter from where he had left off.

_**I want you to be safe over there, do you hear me? I want you to be able to see our child one day, and if you're safe, I know you will. Speaking of the baby, I've been having some morning sickness. But don't fret, I've been through it before and I know how to handle it. It's a healthy thing, even if it is inconvenient. **_

_**Keep an eye on Puck for me. I know he still struggles immensely, and I don't want him doing stupid things in a reckless manor. Keep him in line and safe as well. We both need him. I love you Finn, and I can't wait to have you back to being just mine.**_

_**Your Quinn**_

Finn's fingers slipped into the envelope, and sure enough, they found a small ultrasound picture. Quinn was right, you couldn't tell what anything was, but he knew it was their child; making it priceless. Behind the ultrasound picture was a picture of Quinn at his mom's house, holding her shirt up to reveal her stomach. The smile on Quinn's face matched Finn's as he stared at the picture. On the back of it, Quinn had titled it "8 weeks along". There was barely any signs of a baby bump yet, but this was a sure sign that Finn was going to be kept up to date on every event of the pregnancy. Although an ocean apart, they were still doing this together, that was a promise.

* * *

**Just one question!**

**Do you guys want to see Puck's letter from Quinn and his emotions? Or do you want this story to remain strictly Finn/Quinn's POV. Please review and let me know!**


	5. I've Come a Long Way

**I really have no excuse for why I have not updated until now. Recently, while on vacation I found inspiration to pick up my journal and start writing again. So when I returned home today, I thought I could type what I had up and post it. I hope you all enjoy it, because I did have a lot of fun writing this chapter.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and messages that I have received about this story, each and every one of them was equally appreciated. :)**

**Obviously, I do not own Glee or any of these characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Shaking fingers excitedly ripped at the envelope in his lap. Although it had been a few weeks since the day of his departure, Puck missed the life that he had left overseas tremendously. He missed Sunday dinners with Finn, Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine. Absently, he wondered if they would continue to hold the weekly get together without Finn and himself. They were a family; an extraordinary family at that. Together, they had conquered life's cruel hurdles at a very young and undeserving age. Together they had grown as a unit, and together they had come a long way.

He missed his Friday night "date nights", which consisted of Quinn setting him up with someone almost every time. They had served as a great distraction, keeping him from turning back to alcohol. He hated the way the shallow girls pretended to know what his life was like; it actually almost made him laugh at how wrong and naïve they always were. Contrastingly, he loved the sophisticated girls that Quinn found through work. They all had the potential of being more than one date or dinner, but he always made up a creative excuse about why they wouldn't work. He loved their tender hearts and smiles, and now he wished that just once he would have given at least one girl a chance.

Before reading his own letter, Puck's dark eyes drifted to gaze at his best friend. He couldn't help but take note of the famous, dopey smile that adorned Finn's masculine face. With just one glance, Puck knew that his friend was completely in love with Quinn; it was written all over the structure of the man's face. A silent pang of jealousy rang through Puck's body as he observed Finn's expression change to match the feelings inside of the letter. At the end of the day, Finn had Quinn and a soon to be baby to call his own. He had a family. Of course, Puck had friends, such as Finn and Quinn, but that wasn't the same. Puck was entirely happy for his two best friends; Quinn and Finn were made for one another. Unfortunately, Puck felt like he would never find the same kind of love his friends had so easily fell into.

The only two girls Puck had ever truly loved, he realized, were Quinn and Beth. He still loved Quinn in the way that she was the mother of his child and was his first love. But at the same time, he also loved her in the way that a friend loves their friend, and he would never cross the line of friendship with her again. Ultimately, he knew that Quinn could only receive the love and stability that she so deserved from one man; Finn.

Then there was Beth. Beth would always hold a piece of his heart. Actually, Beth had captured his entire heart, not just a fraction of it. He had never loved someone with as much intensity as he did for his daughter. After Quinn had delivered Beth, he had told her that he did in fact love her. Looking back on it, he knew that what he had actually meant was that he loved her for bringing him the love of his life. There was no one on the planet that could mean more to him than the sweet angel they had brought into the world.

After several moments of being lost in thought, Puck pulled his eyes away from Finn and shifted to read Quinn's letter. Before he could read a single word, fake dog tags fell from the letter. Puck's heart pulled slightly at the sight, and he clutched the necklace against his chest, releasing a massive sigh. This was his linen to Beth, and he had been devastated when he realized he had forgotten them. Quinn always seemed to know just what he needed in his lowest moments.

_**Dearest Puck,**_

_**I miss your sarcastic jokes. I miss your cheesy pick-up lines. I miss us laughing because you and I both know those pick-up lines mean nothing between us. I miss you and Finn betting food on games. Yes Puck, I even miss picking up after my two favorite men. Although, it is nice to have a clean house for once. If you haven't figured it out already, I just miss you in general. You know that phrase "you don't know what you have until it's gone" that we are both oh-so familiar with? I'm feeling it's truth once again right now. I have definitely taken you and Finn being around all of the time for granted. Sunday dinners are a lot quieter now, almost deafening actually… but we will survive.**_

_**I thought I should send your tags to be with you. I still vividly remember the day that you had them made. I will never forget the look on her face when she realized just how much you loved her. She was always such a darling child, so endearing. And so beautiful, wasn't she always absolutely beautiful Puck?**_

Puck's eyes squeezed shut, recalling the day he had shown Beth the dog tags he had made. "Of course she was beautiful, Q, she looked identical to you. How could she not?" Puck mumbled to himself. The words in Quinn's letter brought tears to his eyes, he was scared. Quinn often kept to herself about the Beth situation. She had started that and kept it up from the moment that Shelby had adopted Beth. He could tell in her writing that when Quinn was writing his letter, that she was having a particularly bad day handling her emotions. The way the words came off of the paper, it sounded like the day that they had brought Beth home from the hospital on the day they had found out she had cancer. It had been the first day Puck had watched Quinn drop into a deep stage of denial. The greatest thing about Quinn was that even though she was hurting immensely, she never let Beth see that she was upset. Around Beth, Quinn was super mom; she had everything together.

* * *

_The day had dragged on and on. When his phone had rang that morning, he never expected Finn to deliver news that would alter everything about his life. Immediately, Puck had booked a flight from LA to Ohio, and within seven hours he had met Quinn and Finn, along with Beth, in a park on the outskirts of Lima. Finn and Beth were in the sandbox when he arrived, and Quinn was sitting on a bench taking pictures of the interaction. Although there was a smile on her face, Puck could see the agony that was eating away in her eyes that were holding back tears. His immediate reaction pulled him towards Quinn, but then he changed direction to make his way to Beth. His daughter needed him. Finn had left Puck and Beth so they could have a moment alone, and went to the bench to silently console Quinn as she continued to take pictures._

_After a few hours at the park, the dysfunctional family made their way across town until they had reached Finn's apartment. On the ride home, Beth had fell into a deep slumber, leaving Finn to the job of carrying the six year old to a guest room to finish her nap. Cautiously, Puck approached Quinn, placing a hand on her shoulder. Underneath his hand, he felt Quinn's body tense up. Silently, she continued to look through the pictures she had taken on the camera. Eventually, a picture appeared on the screen that was just of Beth who was sporting a one million dollar smile as she stared into the camera. In a whispered voice, Quinn spoke for the first time since Puck had appeared. "Isn't she beautiful Puck? There must be a mistake. Look how healthy she looks. She can't be… She just can't be sick. Isn't she gorgeous?"_

_Puck listened to Quinn jabber on, not making a noise. At first he had been furious with her. Why would she ever try to tell herself or him that there was nothing wrong with Beth when in reality there was? As he was about to lash out at Quinn and tell her to stop with her games, his eyes drifted to hers. For the first time, he realized how hurt she was. She knew there was something wrong with Beth, and it killed her because she couldn't fix it. Yes, Quinn had changed a lot since high school, but if Puck knew her at all, he knew that Quinn Fabray did not like to be out of control._

_Silently, he pulled Quinn from her chair, embracing her tightly. "Damn it, Quinn. Don't do this. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to yourself." As he whispered in her ear, he ran his hand through her long hair repeatedly. This woman had built her life up so much, just to be hurt again. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why Quinn could never get a break. He had wanted to yell at her and tell her she was stupid, but he knew she was really just scared and trying to pretend everything was okay. She was incredibly broken. "Beth is beautiful, Quinn. She is gorgeous. But you and I both know that beauty does not mean she is perfectly okay. Just look at you. I can tell you right now that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, and unfortunately, you are not okay. Don't lie to yourself Quinn, it will only hurt more."_

_Underneath his embrace, he could feel Quinn shaking with each sob that she let out. For several more minutes he continued to just hold her and whisper soothing words in her ear. He knew that she had had a very long day. She had flown all the way to New Haven just to bump into Finn again, and then together those two had dealt with a fleeing Shelby. Absently, he wondered how the next few days would go as Beth realized that Shelby really wasn't coming back. Now that they were alone, Quinn was finally letting herself realize just how bad this situation was, and Puck could tell that she was hurting just as much as he was on the inside. This was not one of her high school games._

_Before long, Finn came in and the look on his face only echoed the feelings that Quinn was sobbing and Puck was repressing. Puck had always known that Finn loved Beth. For several months he had thought that she was really his, and Puck couldn't fault him for his feelings. Actually, he was more than glad that Finn was going to travel this journey with them. They all needed each other through whatever may come._

* * *

Puck dabbed at his eyes as he came back from the memory. He had never seen Quinn look more broken than that moment in time. He had also never seen Finn look like he would break down in tears from overwhelming sadness. It had been such a painful day, but the three of them had sat down and discussed how they were going to handle it. Eventually they devised a plan, and unbeknownst to Quinn, it held plans for Finn and Puck to keep an eye out for her to make sure she didn't break even further. Slowly, Puck blinked the tears from his eyes and returned to the letter.

_**Although they are very painful, I know those memories will be things that we cling on to for the rest of our lives. Having you around during that time was a blessing in my life, and I wouldn't have had it any other way. You are a great guy, Puck; you always have been. I don't want you to think any less of yourself either. While you are over there, please always remember that you are a hero. To Beth, to me, to our country. No one will ever fault you for stupid things in the past, because you are Noah Puckerman; a battered hero.**_

_**You better be safe while you are over there, because if something happens to you, I'll have to kill you myself. We really can't live without you. We need you to go on your Friday night dates and come up with an excuse about why they weren't for you and then come home on Sunday to relay that excuse so we can all pretend to agree with you. **_

Puck let out a laugh, knowing she was telling the truth. His four friends always pretended to agree with him, even when they knew that he was making absolutely no sense out of a situation. That's why he supposed they had to be the best friends a guy could ask for. No matter how many times he screwed up, they would always be there for him.

_**I need to be going now, Kurt and I are meeting Blaine at the airport. He said he has news for us, and I will relay it to you and Finn as soon as I get around to writing another set of letters. I have a feeling it has something to do with Broadway; cross your fingers! Please, please, please be safe. And write back if you have time. Oh! And also enjoy the goodies that I sent in the care package. Tell Finn the Oreos were exclusively for you.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Quinn**_

_**P.S. I know you don't believe us when we say how proud of you we are, but we really do mean it. Puck, you sure have come a long way.**_


End file.
